Broken reality, Beautiful fantasy
by melihdzi
Summary: As Sasuke looses his sanity, after learning the true about his brother Itachi, he decides to kidnap the only person who he still truly cares about, before completely destroy Konoha. This begins after episode 141, after sasuke learns the truth about Uchiha massacre but before the invasion of pain.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She felt dizzy. The last thing the she remember was her pillow and blankets from her room. Everything seem to be blurry, but why?

As she tries to recover her continuousness, all suddenly she begins to remember her dream. A dream that was more like a blurry memory.

_She is sitting at the edge of her bed; her maids were dressing her with a kimono that was made just for her. After all, today was a special day, today was her birthday, and she is turning 5 years old. The elders from her clan, the hokage, as well as the most important families from kohona are going to be there to celebrate the fifth birthday of the elder of the Hyuga clan. Today her father was using her birthday as an excuse to organized an fancy event to talk about politics to the most important and influential people of the village to increase the political security of the clan. _

_After her 3__rd__ birthday party she had been kidnapped by some cloud ninjas. Her uncle had died because of her. As result of her uncle's dead, who happen to be her father's twin as well as her cousin Neji's dad, Neji hated her. He hated her so much as well as the main branch members. On long after her 3__th__ birthday, her mother had died due to some infections after giving birth to her sister. _

_She did not feel like celebrating, since all the people who she love seem to either hate her, be dead or even worse not acknowledging her at all. She knew her father love her but he has always busy and did not have time for her. Her sister was less that 2 years old, she was just too little. Perhaps she was as well too little at the time to handle and fully understand the future responsibilities that she will have in her life, in order to satisfy what the elders from her clan were expecting from her. They expect nothing less but perfect._

_Either way, she needs to look like a porcelain doll. The maid tool care of her nails, they must be perfect, because the eyes of everyone will be on the future elder of the clan who was famous because of their gentle fist. Her midnight blue hair must be perfect as well; her delicate soft skin must not show any type bruise or cut, because it must be perfect. She must look perfect. _

_When she saw herself in the mirror, she saw a doll, a girl with a natural pink blush on her cheeks and pale skin that contrasts with her dark hair. She saw her pearly eyes; they were white with a little touch of purple. She had the innocence of a 5 year old kid, and that innocence was clearly showed in her eyes. _

_But her smile was a broken smile, because she felt lonely, and did not have good reason to felt happy for. Everyone could make her cry so easy, because she was a delicate creature. But even when the people around her did not deserve her kindness, she just could not bring herself to hate anyone, because it was just not in her nature. She was a perfectly delicate porcelain doll, with a broken smile. _

_"Hinata" her father said._

_"Come here I want to introduce you to our guess"_

_"hai" Hinata said._

_"Hinata I want to introduce you to the elder of Uchiha clan and his family"_

_As she step to the front of her father, her father place one his hands of her shoulder as a way to tell her to not be scare and that he was right there for her, to protect her. After all, she is his daughter and he cares for her. He was not good with words when it came to his daughters, especially after his wife's dead. But he did try to communicate to them by his actions, such as putting his hand on the shoulder of his shy daughter. He really hoped that one day, his daughters will realize it._

_There was man with deep black eyes, he seem to be somewhat similar to her father's attitude. She could see how he was a proud man. Proud of been the leader of his clan, in the same way her father was proud on been the leader of the Hyuga clan. _

_He introduced himself as well as his wife. Right behind him there were two boys. One of them was well know by everyone in konoha, or at least if you are the future elder of an important clan. His name was Uchiha Itachi. He was 11, and he was a genius. He was the prodigy of his clan and also the future elder of the famous Uchiha clan. He was everything she wanted to be for her clan._

_"This is my son Itachi, he will be the future elder of our clan. By the time you become the elder, Itachi will probably be in charge. I think is a good idea if you guys get to know each other, since in the future you guys will be working together…." She really did not pay attention to what the men was saying after she cross her sight with Itachi's._

_ She could not stop herself from blushing, since the prodigy had just acknowledged her existence. The moment their eyes meet, he giver something she would never forget. He allow her to see his true sentiments that were so well hired behind his emotionless face. With just one sight she saw some type of sadness on his eyes. At that moment she question to herself, that perhaps he was not as perfect as she thought he was. He was just like her. The prodigy and future elder of the Uchiha clan had a mask that covered his broken sight._

_"It is pleasure to meet you Hinata-sama" Itachi said. He gave a small blow._

_ She bowed as well. _

_"The pleasure is mine to meet all of you. And thank you for coming to my birthday party" _

_"I am sorry Hinata-sama, but we forgot to introduce you to the last member our family" Itachi said._

_She could not help but blush in embarrassment. She forgot to meet someone. But who?_

_One small boy, with raven hair, stepped to the front, which was hiding behind Itachi. He was a little bit taller than her, but she guessed that they were about the same age._

_"This is my brother, Sasuke"_

Suddenly everything came back to her. She had been kidnapped, again. But, by who?

"Finally" someone said with a cold voice.

As her senses became back to her, she realized that she was not longer in her room. She was lying on a bed in a strange bedroom. Her body felt heavy, almost as she had fight for days. She could not use Byakugan due to her low levels of chakra.

"Hinata" who was calling her. She knew that voice.

As her sight became clearer, she saw him.

His red eyes staring into her pearly ones.

Almost as if her voice was completely gone, the only thing that she could whisper was the name of her captor.

"Sasuke-san"


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone out there who has read my story and special thanks to the ones that actually review, alert or/and put on favorite my story =).

I know there were few spelling and grammar errors on the first chapter and I noticed them until it was already published, so sorry about that. Just to let you know guys, English is not my major or my first language, so I am doing the best I can.

Warning: spelling and grammar errors.

Chapter 2

"Hinata, would you like to drink some water?" Sasuke said.

She was really trusty, so she just nodded. She being to sit down on the bed where she had been rested and realized that apparently Sasuke did not harmed her or at least not yet. However, she felt sore and dizzy. Even if she was considering about escaping she had no energy to actually have a fight with the Uchiha. But why?

"Why I am here?" She said. Her voice was a little louder that a whisper.

"Why you are here, well I know there will be a war between the shinobi nations and the akatsuki, so I took you"

"That did not answer my question. And also how do you know there will be war?" her voice was now more confident, or at least a little.

"Drink this" He gave her a glass of water and seated down on the chair that was next to bed.

She took the glass from his hands, and she noticed how their hands had touch with each other for too long. She drank the water as he seated on the chair that was next to her bed. Was he smiling?

He smiled to himself. She was just as he remembers her, delicate, shy and kind. But she also had change a lot. She was now a woman. Her hair was now long to her waist. Her breasts were bigger, but she had a really small waist. Her arms were slim, and her legs were muscular. But even after all those years she still had that gorgeous innocence face, which made him fall in love with her ever since the first moment that he saw her.

Flashback

_"Sasuke, I want you to behave your best…." He decided not to listen to his father's comments about, how he was suppose to behave in order to represent the Uchiha clan to the other clans at the birthday party of some Hyuuga girl. "Remember Sasuke to be respectful to the elders and ….."_

"Why do I have to go?'_ Sasuke thought._

_"hey Sasuke, I Know you are not paying attention to your father, but perhaps you will like to know that the birthday girl is turn 5, just like you" His mother say with a big smile on her face._

_Sasuke at the edge of five did not like to socialize with girls at all. Girls like to hug him, touch him and they even made a fan club for him. A fan club for God seeks his only five years old. _

_ He wanted to be like Itachi, therefore he spend his free time training rather than pay attention to the girls who follow him around._

_"Sasuke the future elder of the Hyuuga clan is really pretty. I think you will like her when you meet her" Itachi said._

_That was weird. He had never before had heard his brother saying__ that some girl apparently was really pretty. His brother had never, ever, ever had said before that a girl was pretty at all._

_"If you do not like her let me know. Ok?" Itachi said with a smile on his face._

_When they got to the Hyuuga compound Sasuke immediately noticed two things. One, even though it was suppose to be a birthday party for a 5 old girl, there not that many kids around. In fact there were no kids around. And two, he was bored._

_"Hey Hiashi, good to see you" his father said to a men with white eyes. His eyes where… weird. Or at least that what 5 year old Sasuke thought._

_"Hinata I want to introduce you to the elder of Uchiha clan and his family" The men said._

_And there she was. She was definitive not pretty. She was gorgeous. She was shorter and smaller than him. Her midnight blue hair had the prefect contrast with her pale skin. Her cheeks had a pink blush. And her eyes. She had the same eyes as her father but her eyes were not weird, they were like pearls between lots of tick long eyelashes that make her face even prettier._

_His father was showing up Itachi like always, so he did not listen to whatever his father was saying. He was too busy appreciating the doll that was in front of him. That's when he noticed that she was looking up at Itachi. And he did not like the idea. He wanted her to look at him, not at his brother._

_"It is pleasure to meet you Hinata-sama" Itachi said. He gave her a small blow._

_ She bowed as well. _

_"The pleasure is mine to meet all of you. And thank you for coming to my birthday party" _

_"I am sorry Hinata-sama, but we forgot to introduce you to the last member our family" Itachi said._

_She had not notice him. How is that even possible? Every girl that he had meet before had always notice him because as soon as they saw him they wanted to hug him. Everyone, except her._

_"This is my brother, Sasuke"_

_As Sasuke stepped to front of Itachi, some type of heat began to form in his face. He realized that he was too close to her, and had no idea of what to say, especially when her cheeks got even redder. To him she looked even prettier._

_"h-hhi, I'm Sasuke"_

_"Hinata" she said with a small blow._

_He got too nervous, and had no idea of what to do at this point. He should have listened to his dad advance at home, but now it was too late. He was all on his own._

_"Happy birthday" He said. This caused a surprise expression on her face. _

_"A-Aarigato Sasuke-kun" She said as her face was now in a deeper color of red. After that she lowered her face and began to play with her fingers._

"Why is she trying to hide her face? I wanna see her face not her hair. Well her hair is pretty too" _Sasuke thought._

_"The Hokage has just arrived, if you excuse us we need to go" Her father said. _

_After that the two of them gave a small blow to his family, and his family gave them a blow as well, except for Sasuke. He was still staring at the girl and did not notice what was happening around him._

_"I told you that she was pretty Sasuke" Itachi said with an emontionless face._

_That is when he realized that his mom, dad, Itachi, and also Hinata's dad had noticed how he had been staring Hinata. Sasuke gave to his parents an annoyed look, which meant "I'm bored and I wanna go home" in order to avoid the subject._

End of flashback.

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke said.

"Sore and dizzy. I do not think I have any chakra. What happen? Why I am here?" Hinata said.

"Like I told you there will be a war, so I took you"

"Why?"

"Because I cannot afford to lose the last person that I love"

"Love?"

"Yes, love"

"I do not understand"

"You do not remember, do you?"

"Remember what?"

"Before I left Konoha, I promised you that one day I was going to be back, for you. So I went back for you and runaway from the shinobi world, so we can be safe"

"Promise?"


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks everyone who has read my story. I appreciated a lot.

Please review.

Warning: spelling and grammar errors

Chapter 3

"Promise?"

"I think you should put some clothes on, instead of asking me questions" Sasuke said with a victory smile on his. He knew he just had won the argument.

Even though she was under some blankets she knew that she was only wearing her pajamas, which consisted of some short navy blue shorts, and a purple tank top.

She could not stop from blushing and try to hide under the sheets. It was too late. Sasuke had kidnapped her and therefore he had seen the body which she had been trying so hard to hide in the last couple of years.

There was a small bag lying on the floor next to the chair where Sasuke was sitting.

"Here are some clothes for you" He said as he threw the bag to her feet.

"Thanks" She said softly.

"I will be back with food. You should change in the meanwhile"

With that said he got up from his chair and walked outside the room, leaving behind him a confused and embarrassed Hinata.

As her vague memory, almost forgotten, Hinata began to recall the events of her 5th birthday party.

Flashback:

_After she was introduce to the hokage, her father had asked her to take the Uchiha boys to the patio, where all the other kids were playing._

_She did as she was told. However, when she went to look for them, she could only find Sasuke. Itachi was gone. So only Sasuke follow her to the patio, where another 4 boys around their age were playing with a girl. Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino and Ino were there._

_While Choji was eating some snacks, Shikamaru was sleeping, or at least try to sleep, Kiba was talking about dogs to Shino, who was… nobody really knew what Shino was doing or thinking, Ino was trying to play with Sasuke, who was trying to get away from her. Hinata was somewhat far away from them looking at some flowers when suddenly Itachi appear in front of her._

_"Hinata-sama"_

_"Itachi-san"_

_"Are you enjoying your party?"_

_"h-hai" with a small blush on her face._

_"You are so innocent"_

_"Innocent?"_

_"Just remember that kindness and weakness are two different things. I believe that you are really kind. Do not ever change that. You do not want to end up like me. Like a puppet that is being control by the elders of a clan"_

_After that he lowed himself to her level, to appreciate the girl has taken his little brother's breathe away. She was gorgeous, she look like a porcelain doll. A broken porcelain doll._

_"I believe that you can become a really strong shinobi if you work really hard and believe in yourself"_

_After she heard those words her face had change almost immediately. The most sincere smile appeared on her that illuminated her face with joy. That smile was for him, only for him. A smile that showed true happiness because of the words that he had said to her._

_"Arigato Itachi-san"_

_After that, Itachi smiled at her, one smile just for her. He gave her a kiss on her hand. And with that he disappeared._

_She also remembers, how Sasuke came out of the nowhere immediately after that, and dragged her back to where everyone else was and how he did not leave her side the rest of the party. So, Sasuke, Ino and Hinata spent the rest of the time of the party together._

_They decided to open the gifts that they brought to her, eat some cake, and play a little more. And soon one by one left the party until Sasuke and Hinata were the only ones left, so Sasuke and Hinata decided to watch the full moon since they were tired and had nothing else to do._

_"hi-hhinata-chan"_

_"h-hhai"_

_"I am sorry for not giving you any gift for your birthday" He had some type of blush on his face._

_"But you gave me the best present Sasuke-kun" She said while looking up at the stars on the sky._

_"Really?" He asked surprised._

_"hai" She nodded._

_"And what did I gave you?" He asked with a curious look on his face._

_"You were the first one, and only one who wish me a happy birthday" She said with a blush on her cheeks and big smile on her face._

_"Arigato Sasuke-kun" This time she was looking at him._

_"I want to give you something else"_

_With that got closer to her and kiss her on the cheek. She blushed even more and froze. She did not know what to say. Lucky for her someone called him out; apparently it was time for him to leave as well._

_"Good night Hinata-chan"_

_With that he began to run to the person who was calling him._

_After that day, Sasuke began to visit her more frequently, at least once a week. He was also training really hard. He told her how he wanted to be strong like his brother Itachi and how he wanted to enjoy of the konoha police force._

_On the other hand, she told him how she was trying really hard to become stronger to satisfy her clan expectations and how she was trying to become more self-confidence._

_The two of them quickly became friends, mainly because Hinata was not allowed to go outside the Hyuuga compound, and no one besides Sasuke visited her._

_He was there on her 6th birthday party, and even gave her a gift this time. He gave her a flower. Not just any flower, he gave her a white rose. He told her that it remain him of her because she was just like it, delicate. That was the first time someone gave her a flower in her life._

_But he was no longer there for her 7th birthday party. No. Everything changed after the Uchiha Massacre._

_The day after the Uchiha Massacre, Her father told her that Sasuke was on the hospital because of the horrible events that had happen the night before, however he did not told her who was the person responsible of it. And if she wanted to go visit him, he was going to take her himself because he did not trust anyone to protect her at the time. He told her something about traitors._

_She went the hospital with her father and Hanabi. When they go to his room her father decided not to enter to the room with her. He decided that it was better if she talked to him, and mean while he was going to wait outside. After all, he was going to be watching them with his byakugan._

_Sasuke was there, lying on the bed, looking at nothing in particular, lost in his own thoughts. He did not notice her presence until she talked._

_"Sasuke-kun"_

_"…"_

_"I am sorry for what happen to your family and clan" She said polite. She meant it. She knew what if felt to lose someone you love._

_"You are weak"_

_"huh..?"_

_"You are weak, you will never be label to become the leader of you clan because you are weak. That is why the elders of you clan want your sister to be the take your place, because she is strong and you are weak"_

_Even at the age 3, her sister Hanabi show way more potential than herself. She was learning things in weeks that took Hinata months to learn. This did not go unnoticed by the elders of her clan, who were now letting her father that Hanabi should be the one to become future elder of the clan because she was stronger than his older daughter._

_"Sasuke-kun" She said as her pearly eyes began to form tears._

_"I am weak too, but…" He paused as unpleasant memories were recall by his brain. He felt like crying._

_"I want…" He stopped. His face changed, it was a face in pain that show desire of vengeance._

_"No I need to become strong, so I can get my revenge. Kill Itachi with my own hands, to make him pay for that he did to me"_

_At that moment she realized that Itachi had been the one that had done the Uchiha Massacre. How can someone so kind could do such cruel thing._

_She began to cry, because she understood now how much Sasuke was suffering. However his words really hurt. They hurt a lot._

_"From now I am an avenger" He said as his fits grabbed the sheets of his bed._

_"You do not want to be my friend anymore?" Her cheeks were wet now. She was crying._

_He only nodded while looking at the window. He did not even look at her._

_With that nod, she ran to the outside the room to where her father was waiting for her._

_"Let's go home Hinata"_

_She just nodded._

_Her cousin hated her. Her own father had given up on her, making her compete with her own sister. And with his words, Sasuke finished breaking down into small pieces her confidence as well as her hope and dreams to become someone strong that were already broken._

_Not long after that, she met Naruto. A boy with golden hair and deep blue eyes that remanding her blue sky._

_He was there when she needed to someone to defend her._

_During her years at the academy, she admired Naruto more than anyone. He was weak, just like her. Nevertheless, he would always keep trying. His never give up ideals inspired her._

_On the other hand, Sasuke was the best at everything, making him someone unreachable for her. He never talked to her during their time at the academy. He became a loner. And she understood exactly why. Nobody knew the truth, except for her, and that was the reason why she decided to respect Sasuke's loneliness._

_She did not fully understood when, how or why Naruto and Sasuke did became best friends. However, he was finally open up to people. She was happy for Sasuke, because she knew that he was willing to leave his painful past behind._

_But everything changed for the two of them after the chunin exams. For her, her relationship with her cousin Neji improved significantly thanks to Naruto._

_But Sasuke changed. His hate for Itachi was intensified after seen him again after so many years. Sasuke realized that he was not strong enough to kill his brother._

_Itachi's dojutsu, mangekyo sharingan was so strong that had leave Kakashi sensei in the hospital for a week._

_Not long after that Sasuke left Kohona. Even her cousin Neji was part of the team for his rescued. However they failed on their mission. And after that she never saw Sasuke again until now._

End of flashback

She did not remember any promise. However she began to remember other memories that were almost forgotten.

She had finished changing. Now she was wearing long black leggings, with a tight blue sweeter. The room was cold. She looked to the outside of the window. It was snowing.

"Mangekyo sharingan" She whispered to herself.

Now she remembered. She was sleeping in her room, and woke up abruptly when she felt a presence in her room. Saw Sasuke's eyes and everything went black after that.

"He probably used his Mangekyo sharingan on me" She said while looking at the snow that was not falling even harder.

Sasuke opened the door after that.

"You should eat" Sasuke said. It sounded more like a command that a suggestion to Hinata but either way she obeyed.

He placed the food on the bed and took his sit on the chair.

"Sasuke-san"

"…"

"Everyone has been so worry for you ever since you felt. Especially Naruto-kun"

She did not even notice when he got up, but now he was right in front of her. He placed on of his hands on her waist, and the other one on her chin, that forced her to look up to him.

He had activated his sharingan. She saw how his eyes changed until she saw them again. His Mangekyo sharingan staring at her pearly eyes.

"Don't you ever again say that name in my presence. The only name that you will say from now on will be my name and only mine" His lips where so closed to her own that she could felt how they were breathing each other's air.

"Sasuke-san, I thought you guys were friends" She said with a voice no louder than a whisper.

"Don't you dare disobey me"

She was scared. She knew better that in her current condition, making him mad was not the smartest idea. So she just nodded. And with that he deactivated his dojutsu.

However he did not let go of her. He was smiling.

"Even my illusions are scare of me"

"Illusions?"


	4. Chapter 4

Her guys... thank you some much to all the followers of this story.

I will try to update pronto. I had two test last week. Lets just say that I did not do well on my Organic chemistry test. Therefore I need to study more for than class.

I am trying to make this story the most realistic as possible without changing the original plot so much. Review always make my day =)

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

_"talking in flashback" _

'thoughts in flashbacks'

Warning: Grammar and spelling errors.

Disclaimer: I think I should had put this in my previous 3 chapters... anyway I do not own Naruto. If I did Sasuka would be dead by now. I'm just not buying the hold new Sakura being useful thing.

* * *

Chapter 4

"Illusions?"

He wouldn't let go of her. His deep black eyes were staring at her with such intensity that she felt like he was trying to find something that was that she was hiring deep in her soul. She did not know that she was hiring something. Was she?

Even as his illusion, he was not the owner of her heart. Even as his illusion the dobe Naruto was the owner of her heart. Not that it matter, because this was his illusion and in his illusion he was going to practice how to make Hinata fall for him. After all it was an illusion.

**Flashback:**

_Right after the Uchiha massacre, his innocence and childhood were destroyed forever by the person that he had admired and loved the most. His brother Itachi really poisoned his heart in one night._

_The day after Uchina massacre, he had been taken to hospital, where everyone went to asking him questions about the events that were torturing his mind. The hokage and elders talked to him for hours. The nurses came in and out to check on him and make sure that he had eaten, to always found out that he haven't touch his food. _

_One more person had entered to his room; he had thought that it was another nurse or perhaps another interrogation. _

_"Sasuke-kun" He had recognized that sweet voice. _

_"I am sorry for what happen to your family and clan" She said._

_A million thoughts began cross his mind. She was the last person alive that he cared for. She was the last person that truly cared for him. That is why she was in that room with him in the first place. She went there to comfort him with her sincere kindest. _

_'_What if Itachi comes back to kill her too'_ '_What if I cannot protect her as well, and she dies in front of me'_ He thought. As he processed his twisted ideas but not so far away from his broken reality, he decided that he needed to protect her no matter what, even if that meant…_

_"You are weak" He knew exactly how to destroy his bonds with Hinata._

_"huh..?"_

_"You are weak, you will never be label to become the leader of you clan because you are weak. That is why the elders of you clan want your sister to be the take your place, because she is strong and you are weak" He knew that he was hurting her where it would make her bleed the most._

_ "Sasuke-kun" _

_"I am weak too, but…" '_I still want to protect you. I do not want you died like everyone else. Not in front of me. That is why_…' "I want…" He stopped. He knew that wanting and having to do something were two completely different things._

_"No I need to become strong, so I can get my revenge. Kill Itachi with my own hands, to make him pay for that he did to me"_

_"From now I am an avenger" He said as his fits grabbed the sheets of his bed._

_"You do not want to be my friend anymore?" He only nodded, with his sight fixed on the window. He could not see her cry. She was crying because of him. _

_He turned his head just in time to see her crying and running into hall. _

_He could only whispered "I am sorry Hinata" _

_As soon as the door closed, the tears that he had been holding back began to fall from his eyes without resistance. _

_As the night began to consume the day, his loneliness and pain also began to consume him tears. He had made a decision. His decision was to gain power because his purpose in life was to kill Itachi no matter what the cost was._

_While he tried to isolate himself from everyone during his years at the academy, his fan club had different plans for him. With the past of time they became more annoying. Apparently the only girl who wouldn't follow him around was Hinata._

_She became even more shy and insecure about her herself after they stopped being friends. But her beauty didn't go unnoticed by the boys of the academy. _

_He saw how his classmates would come up to her. However, Hinata being Hinata didn't like the attention, and the boys were not patient enough to actually get to know her. In her own way she did had a fan club like him, with the only difference that her fans knew that she was special and completely out their league, therefore they didn't harassed her, which made Sasuke happy._

_Even though Sasuke did not longer talk to Hinata, it did not mean that he stopped caring for her. That is why her behavior towards Naruto did not do unnoticed to him._

_Apparently he was the biggest idiot on earth for not realizing that Hinata had a crush on him. He was too busy trying to get Sakura to like him, who for his unluckiness had a crush on him, to actually notice the presence of a shy girl like Hinata. Idiot._

_Life can be a bitch. Naruto and Sakura became part of his team. Sakura was always all over him, and he hated it. On the other hand, Naruto was always competing with him. And his sensei… a pervert who was always late._

_T__hen the chinin exams came, and everything change. He got the power that he had being looking for. But it was not the power that he wanted. _

_Sasuke always felt superior to everyone but Lee, Neji, Gaara and Naruto showed him that he was still weak._

_'_Naruto'_ He had witness his fight with Gaara. _

_'_Since when did that idiot became that strong_'_

_He felt so weak and inferior but he was unwilling to accept that there were people out there that were stronger than him, that Naruto was stronger than him._

_Then Itachi came, after all those years. But he came to look for Naruto, not him. _

_'_What does Naruto had that makes him so special?'_ There was a hired question behind that thought '_Why him and not me?'

_He needed power, and he had already that power. But he wanted more, even if that meant to sell his body to the snake and leave Konoha._

'Hinata'_ He had made his decision. But he needed to do one last thing before leaving._

_She was in the garden. She was wearing some navy blue Capri pants with a purple blouse. She enjoyed the fragrance of the flowers that is why pressing flowers is her favorite hobby. _

_She felt a presence behind her. _

_"Byakugan"_

_"Hinata" She deactivated her dojutsu and turned with a surprise look on her face after had heard him calling her name after all those years._

_"Ss..sasuke-san" _

_"_Why san and not kun_" The thought just made his blood began to boil._

_ But immediately he calmed himself after starring at her huge pearly eyes. Her sight showed innocence and purity. Hate and anger were something that she did not pose. _

_He did not know if it was the breeze of the wind that made him smell the fragrance of the flowers or her blush on her cheecks, perhaps it was a mixed of everything that made him smile._

_ "What can I do for you Sasuke-san?" She said as she stood up._

_"Promise me that you will not hate me" He said with a cold voice._

_"huh?" She was confused. She didn't hate him. She did understand why she would hate him. _

_Another subtle smile appeared on Sasuke's face. He took few steps forward, and stopped right in front of her._

_She froze the moment that he place one of his hands on her cheek. It felt warm._

_"Promise me that you will not hate me" He repeated. But this time his voice wasn't cold. _

_At that moment she saw the broken Sasuke from the hospital. A Sasuke that was suffering. With the years he had learned how to hide so well his pain that he never show this Sasuke, the one in agony, to anyone._

_Almost as if her hands had a mind on her own, she placed them on top of Sasuke's hand and pressed cheek against his hand._

_Her hands were cold but soft compared to his rough and warm hand. He liked the feeling of their hands touching._

_Right there, in that place, that moment, a memory was form, one memory that he never wanted to forget._

_"I promised" She said with a voiced no louder than a whisper. _

_"One day I will come back for you, just for you" '_because you are the only person that will ever make me come back to this village, because everything and everyone compare to you is rotten_'_

_"I promised" And with that he disappeared._

**End of flashback.**

He led goes of her chin, and placed his hand on her cheek. Still holding her tightly against his body with his other hand. Never leaving her sight.

"You promised me that you wouldn't hate me" He said.

She froze. She remembered his warm hand against her cold skin. She remembered those words.

She was in the garden when he came and asked her not to hate him. At the time she did not understood his words. She thought that she had dreamed it.

But she did not. And now she did understood his words.

"I do not hate you Sasuke-san"

"Sssuke"

"huh?"

"Just Sasuke. I don't like it when you call me Sasuke-san. You used to call me just Sasuke"

"But that was when we were kids. Before… everything" She look away. Everything meant so much for the two of them.

"Look at me Hinata"

She looked up to him.

"Do you remember now, when I told you that one day was going to back for you?'

She nodded.

He finally lead go of her.

"Sasuke…um… I wanted to ask you if…"

"Just say it"

"Do you want to know what happen after you…"

"NO"

"But.."

"Hinata it doesn't matter anymore, because now we are together I am not letting anyone take you away from me. Now I will look after you"

He caressed her cheek one more time.

"You should rest. Your chakra is still low." After that he left the room.

Hinata was trying to process everything that had just happen.

She had just remembered the promised that she did to Sasuke. It had a deeper meaning behind it.

He had asked her to not hate him, even after almost killing Naruto and indirectly her cousin Neji during his rescued mission. He had asked her not hate him even after killing Itachi. Even after becoming a missing Ninja and criminal. And she had promised that she would not hate him.

'_I wonder why Sasuke does not want to know that happen to his teammates_?'

The day that Sasuke killed Itachi, the guy with mask named Tobi disappeared along with Sasuke. However her team along with team 7 tracked down Sasuke's teammates.

Sakura had managed to knock down Sasuke's teammate Karin. Sakura was superior than her in strength and speed. Sakura was over all just a better ninja than her.

Kakashi had a hard time with Seigetsu. However liquefying himself was not his smartest idea because Kakashi had taken advantage of the moment to attack him with his chidori.

Jugo was hard to control. His curse seal made him a maniac. Shina and Kiba managed to paralyzed him long enough for Naruto to attacked him with his rassenga and for her to stopped all his chakra points.

The three of them were taken to Konoha for interrogation. However none of them truly did not know where Sasuke was or what were his plans. All they knew was that Sasuke was obsessed with killing his brother. But he never talked about what were his plans after killing him.

Naruto had lost hope of bringing back his best friend, because now he did not know what to do. But somehow, he did still have faith.

That night Sasuke came to her room, used Mangeyko Sharigan on her, and kidnapped her. And now here she was, in some strange place with Uchiha Sasuke reminding her of old promises and forgotten memories.

'_I wonder how does Sasuke knows that there will be war'_

She had some many question and zero answers.

Her body was tired and she didn't have enough energy to be awake. She learned back on the bed and fall asleep fast. Even if she was under the bedcovers she felt cold. It was so cold and dark in that place.

Sasuke enter the room a couple of hours later. It was already night and he wanted to talked to Hinata about the rules that she was going to follow from now on. It did not surprised him to find a sleeping Hinata on the bed.

He stared at her for few seconds and noticed that she was cold. She also looked so peaceful in her sleep.

'_Like an angel'_

To him she was an angel of light in a place that was full of darkness. His darkness.

He carefully laid himself on the bed that was big enough for the two of them. Her lavender essence did not help his cause of not touching her. He hugged her softly, in order to not wake her up.

Hinata felt something warm in her sleep. She was cold, therefore she welcomed that warmth.

She made him stop thinking. She made him felt calm. And for the first time in years he fall asleep peacefully.

That night for the first time, ever since the Uchiha massacre Sasuke had a night without nightmares, because he was holding in his arms an angel. His angel.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to everyone who had read this story and special thanks to the ones who review it.

So for this story I had part A in my head which were the first 4 chapters and part C which will be the next few chapters, in where Sasuke goes insane. But I didn't thought about part B, which would be this chapter and the next one. It took me some time to come up with the right words and develop a scenario that would be realistic.

few notes before you read:

1) Having big breast is not fun, girls get back problems. Therefore my Hinata has average breast.

2)Just keep in mind that one of Sasuke's elements is fire.

"Taking"

_'Thoughts'_

Warning: spelling and grammatical errors.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but if I did Deidara would still be alive.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Sasuke woke up early that morning. He was still holding Hinata in his arms. Instead of letting her go, he decided to get closer to her.

_'I could get use to waking up like this'_ He thought.

Hinata woke up the moment she felt something moving. Her body tensed when she felt someone holding her tightly.

_'Where am I?'_

Her body felt heavy and sore, she was still weak from Sasuke's genjutsu.

"Good morning"

She froze. Sasuke was holding her. But why? It did not make any sense.

She completely got paralyzed the moment that he began to kiss her neck.

_'Her skin is so soft'_

"Ss..Sasuke –san" She was so scare. She wanted to run away, and stay the father away possible from him.

"I told you just Sasuke"

For some reason, she had the god feeling that something was off with Sasuke, but didn't exactly know what it was.

"Would you like to take a bath?"

"Hai"

He kissed her on the cheek and got off the bed. The moment he finally let go of her, Hinata recovered her breath that she did not know that was holding. She felt like her soul came back to her body.

"I am going to prepare the bath for the two of us"

She couldn't help it, but to look at Sasuke with a terrifying look on her face.

"Us?"

"Yes for us"

"But ... I need my privacy" That was the only excuse that Hinata could had come up with. She didn't want it to take a bath with Sasuke.

She truly never felt comfortable with her body. She always thought that her body was different. She was shorter than Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Temari. Because of her shorter height, even if she weighted less than Ino, she was curvier than her, which she didn't like. While Ino was in strict diets in order to fit in jeans size 1, Hinata was size 3.

Apparently, even if her breast were average, 34C, she was kinda busty, since the other female shinobis around her age were either A or B. The only one with bigger breast than her was Temari, but she was 18 and Hinata was 15. Temari told her that it was completely normal, because when she was her age she also was a little busty compare to others. She also told her to felt confident with her body, and not allow the jealousy of others to get her.

But she wasn't Terami. She wasn't either a strong shinobi or self confident. That's why she dressed in baggy clothing. Besides the fact that they made her feel protected from the outside world.

However, not because she did not felt confident with her body was the reason why she didn't wanted to take a bath with Sasuke. She had values and morals; even if no one was watching, she would still do the right thing, because she had a conscience.

_'I think she is still scare of me' _

This was his genjetsu, he was supposed to able to control Hinata the way he wanted. However, he noticed how her body tensed when he kissed her and how scare she looked when he said that they were going to take a bath together. This was not supposed to be happening but he could play along with it.

"I know you need your privacy. That's why I am taking a bath first and then you can take a bath"

She was able to breathe again.

Sasuke had millions of thoughts crossing his mind while taking his shower.

_'I still need to crush Konoha, but I want to enjoy my free time with Hinata while we are alone' _He smirked.

After Sasuke had finish with his bath, he told Hinata that he was going to get some food for the two of them and that her bath was ready.

She was still weak; she was barely able to walk to the bathroom. She really needed to get her energy as soon as possible.

She thought of two possible scenarios on how to escape.

_'If I get my energy back I could try to fight Sasuke, but his Mangeyko Sharigan is too dangerous' _

_'I could wait to be rescued. I know Neji would be worried and he will looking for me. May be Naruto would come too, and he can finally take Sasuke back with us to Konoha'_

The first idea was just stupid. She was no match for Sasuke, especially in her current state. On the other hand, the second idea was likely more possible. She knew her sister and father would notice her absence and Neji would come along with her teammates and maybe Naruto to rescue her. She just needed to wait patiently to be rescue.

However the hours became days and the days turned in two weeks. No one came to rescued her.

After two weeks of completely rest, she gained her strength back. She was now able to use her Byakugan again.

Sasuke was gone to who knows where, so she decided to at least search for clues of where she was.

"Byakugan"

She looked the surroundings of the house where they were staying. About 8 kilometers to the north from the house, there was a small village. But something cut her attention.

"Swords?" She whispered.

"They are Samurais"

"Where are we?"

"I don't understand why you keep asking those questions. It's not like you are going to leave any soon"

She looked down, trying to hide her disappointment. She knew he was right.

In the last two weeks, she had been under the care of Uchiha Sasuke. They had an unusually routine every day. Sasuke would always leave in the mornings to find food. And she would stay in bed resting. She would usually take baths whenever Sasuke wasn't around, allowing her to relax and take care of her personal needs. Since she didn't had other clothing besides the ones that Sasuke gave her, sometimes she would wear her pajamas, in order to wash the leggings and only sweater she had. Sasuke would come back with food for her and place it on the bed. And after she was done he would leave and wouldn't come back until the night.

What made their routine oddly was his behavior towards her.

Every night she would have to sleep in the same with him. He would always hold her tightly against his warm body. He wouldn't let go of her. She would always try to avoid his contact, by pretending to be asleep. But he always found his way to hold her. His hold was possessive and firm, and Hinata didn't have the strength to push him back. She was scare to make him mad again. Besides the nights were always cold, even if she hated to admitted, Sasuke was her source of warmness for all those nights.

"We are on the Samurai's territories. They use their chakra differently" He said in a bored tone.

She looked up to him. He had actually answered one of her questions.

"I see you had gained your strength back. Since when are able to use your byakugan?" He asked.

"Since yesterday"

"Today you are coming to the village with me"

"huh?"

She was surprise for his petition. But after two seconds of analyzing the situation, she knew that Sasuke was no longer going to leave her alone, since she had her strength back.

"We need some supplies and you need new clothes, since the only ones that you have are the ones that I gave to you"

She nodded. She had nothing to say about that since he was right, she needed another change of clothing.

"Get ready we are leaving in 5 minutes" With that said he felt the room.

The only clothing that Hinata had on was her underwear, a tank top, the leggings and tight blue sweater that Sasuke gave her. But she didn't have any shoes. She looked outside the window. The same window that would always bring her hope, that someone would come looking for her. It was slyly snowing outside.

Sasuke came back to the room and noticed how thoughtful Hinata was. He remembered that she didn't have any shoes.

"Don't worry about it. I will carry you" He said as he stepped into the room.

"But…"

"Let's go" He said as he turned around.

She decided not to argue, since he had made a decision and his word was final.

She truly didn't like the idea of being carried by Sasuke. But she didn't protest when he offered her his back for a ride. His body temperature was warm, and the feeling of the cold wind on her face made the perfect contrast in temperature.

It didn't took them long to get to village. However Sasuke didn't allow her to get off his back. There were not that many people around, but she saw how the few people who were outside were watching them. The moment she noticed how much attention they were attracting to themselves, she immediately hired her face in Sasuke's back.

Sasuke on the other hand was busy trying to find a place where to buy Hinata's shoes, completely ignoring people's stares.

He found a clothing store at the end of some street.

"How can I help you young men?" The merchant around Kakashi's age asked with an energetic tone.

"I'm looking for shoes. For her" Sasuke said with an indifferent tone.

"I have shoes. Please come with me"

Once inside the small store, Sasuke finally put down Hinata. The men asked hinata what kind of shoes she was looking for. She immediately turned to look at Sasuke, since she didn't know how much money Sasuke had. Sasuke just told her to choose whatever she wanted.

While the merchant was showing Hinata some shoes, Sasuke noticed the lustful look on his face. Without any explanation Sasuke graved Hinata by the arm, carry her bridal style and got out of the store without listening to what the men was saying.

"Sasuke …?"

"We will found you shoes in another store" He said without looking her, leaving her completely confused.

After few minutes, Sasuke finally found a store without men.

"We are looking for shoes for her" Sasuke said even before the old lady talked.

"Follow me" She reply with the same arrogance that Sasuke had used to talked to her.

Once inside the store, Hinata got the chance to once again walk on her own. For some reason, she felt like a fragile doll, whenever Sasuke carried her.

"I have some shinobi shoes that might fit you. They are really comfortable and the majority of the people around the village prefer those types of shoes since they are better to walk on snow, compare to other shoes" The lady said to Hinata, completely ignoring Sasuke's stare towards the two of them.

"Arigato" Hinata said with a small smile on her face.

_'She never smiles like that to me'_ He thought.

Sasuke was having a hard time accepting the fact that Hinata was not loving towards him. She would call him Sasuke-kun and not Sasuke-san, however that took time to be accomplished. She was submissive and complaint. She never went against his decisions, even if she didn't felt comfortable. That was probably the reason why she never pushed him, when he hold her at night.

However he felt how her body would tense to his touches. How she froze whenever he kissed her skin. And now, he was hating the idea of his Hinata smiling at other people.

He knew that perhaps he was being jealous, acting possessive and selfish, but he didn't care. _'She is mine. That smile should be mine'_

Once Hinata finally got her shoes, Sasuke paid and left the store without saying a word.

"Is he always like that?" The lady asked to Hinata.

"He is really reserved, but I think he is a good person" _'I really want to believe that'_ Hinata said to the lady while staring at Sasuke's back.

"You two are not from here. Besides, I had never seen someone with the same color of your eyes. They are really pretty"

"We are not from here. That's all you need to know" Sasuke said with authority on his tone.

He grabbed Hinata's arm and dragged her to the street.

He looked directly at her eyes with his sharigan active. One second was all the time that Sasuke needed to place Hinata under a genjutsu.

_"If they know we are shinobis , we are going to be in lots of troubles" _

_"Genjutsu?"_

_"I don't think they people from here know about you byakugan. Your eyes are safe. Remember not to mention that we are from Konoha_" With that said Sasuke broke the genjutsu.

"Now we need to look for some clothes for you. And after that we going to eat something"

"You do not need to this" She said no louder than a whisper.

"Do what?"

"Take care of me"

"I told you than was going to look after you"

"Arigato Sasuke- kun. For the shoes " She said with a small smile on her face.

_'Now I can walk on my own'_ She thought.

"Let's go"

"Hai"

The two of them kept walking for few minutes, until they found a clothing store. Hinata was already looking at some over size baggy jacket, when Sasuke decided to use his authority over Hinata, to prevent her from buying that hideous jacket.

"Hinata, I am not buying you anything baggy or oversize"

"But…"

"Do not even think about it" He stared at her with a cold sight.

"Hai"

Sasuke was standing at the end of store, with his back resting on the wall and with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Hinata was already looking at some dresses similar to the ones that Temari wear during the chuin exams.

Everything was peaceful, until some girls entered the store and began to start flirting with Sasuke.

_'Perfect annoying fan girls'_

Sasuke was about to take Hinata and leave, but for his unluckiness hinata was trying something on.

Hinata was trying on some tight white pants. She personally did not like the fact that they were so tight on her, but decided on to go against Sasuke's words. His words had been clear and she didn't even want it to think about the consequences if she decided to get the baggy pants that she had liked so much.

At the end she decided to get two tank tops, the white pants, one tight high collar purple sweater and a turquoise dress with a black ribbon on the waist.

While Hinata was busy getting her clothes together, Sasuke was busy trying to ignore his fan girls. He decided to close his eyes and wait for Hinata patiently. However, they were loud and now were fighting over him. He moved to the other side of the store, completely ignoring the girls attempts to get his attention.

On the other side of the store there few scarves. He remembered how Hinata was always cold, and how her body would discretely tremble when the cold wind would hit them. There was a lavender scarf, it was thick enough that would protect her from the cold, but light enough that it wouldn't felt heavy on her neck.

"Sasuke-kun, I had already choose these clothes… ah..umm… I don't know if… umm…do you like these?"

He took the clothing that she was holding from her hands and began to walk towards the owner of the shop.

Hinata felt a presence and when she turned, she saw the deadly stares of few girls, that were looking directly at her. She immediately turned her sight to the floor and completely forgot about Sasuke. She never liked when other girls stared at her like that. Even in Konoha, there always some girls that didn't like her, without having a reason why they hated her. Tenten used to tell her that they were jealous, but she never understood why they were jealous of her.

"Hinata, let's go" Hinata wake up from her daydreaming and saw how Sasuke stepped infront of the owner of the shop stared at her for just one second with his sharigan active and then, heard her say thank you.

"What did you did to her?"

"Nothing"

"But…"

"Let's go"

Once outside the store, Sasuke stopped and turned to look at her. He knew she was cold because her skin got paler which caused the blush on the cheeks to be more notorious.

"Here" He said while extending his arm with the lavender scarf on his hand.

She stared at the scarf completely confuse and surprise at the same time

_'Did he got this for me?'_

He knew exactly what she was thinking. She was like an open book to him.

"I got this for you, because you are always cold"

She blushed like crazy the moment he began to rapped the scarf around her neck.

"Arigato" She said with a big smile on her face. One of those smiles that she used gave to him when they were kids, when she wasn't scare of him. And that was good enough for him. _At the moment_.

_'Maybe he is a good person after all'_

* * *

I know Hinata bought a bunch of clothing in this chapter, and you are probably thinking from where is Sasuke getting money and/or why he didn't care. Or maybe that is really unrealistic coming from Hinata. However I will explain why in the next chapter.

Please review, they always make my day =)


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for not updating... but I'm kinda busy with school... currently failing organic chemistry :'(

I will **probably** update during the last week of nov. since I will have some free time during the thanksgiving break.

Thanks to all the new followers of this story.

So I finally getting this story where I want it to be. Sorry again for last chapter... I know it kinda sucked compared to the first 4. But liked I said before, chapter 5 and this one were necessary. Because without them, the rest of the story will not make sense. But I think this one is better that 5.

I got lazy ... and I'm not planning to write any of jutsus in Japanese in the future either.

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

Warning: spelling and probably some grammatical errors. I usually noticed them after I updated the chapters... sorry about that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but if I did Gaara would appear more frequently.

* * *

**Chapter 6 **

Sasuke and Hinata have been walking around the village buying food, and some other essential things.

What caught Hinata's attention was the way that Sasuke would always pay. He would look at the person for one second with his Shariagan active.

'Genjutsu'

She was a shinobi, and didn't need an explanation from Sasuke to understand what he was doing to those people. He was using genjutsu on them.

She started to feel guilty about all the clothes that Sasuke got for her. But she need it them. She made a mental note of one day pay them back.

"You should always be attentive to your surroundings"

"I am. My eyes can see everything"

"How many?"

"17"

"Then look up at them"

Hinata was walking few steps behind Sasuke, with her sight fix on the floor. She was a shinobi, a proud owner of the byakugan and she knew that there were 17 men staring directly at them. She didn't need it to look up to feel their heavy gazes on them.

Sasuke got annoyed because she didn't obey him. Hinata was still looking at the floor and that pissed him off.

He abruptly stopped and turned to stare at her directly.

"18" She whispered as she look up to him.

She stopped walking, the moment she looked at his eyes. They began to stare at each other more a moment. Each one was trying to look for something, some type of answer.

Hinata wanted to look away, but she couldn't. His gaze was so intense, and penetrating. Like some type of invisble fire that was burning her. For the first time ever since she got captured she truly looked at him. His eyes, there was something in those eyes that she could figured out. She didn't know if it was pain, anger or happiness. But she knew that his eyes were hiring something deeper that she could quite definite.

Sasuke wanted Hinata to look up; to show her face to the world, with pride. That was something that even if she wanted, she couldn't do. The arrogance and prepotency that Sasuke considered necessary in order to survive in the world was something that his shy Hinata didn't have. She was too kind for her own good.

He stated at those pearly eyes. He noticed how she was scare at first to look up at him. How bad she wanted to look away from his sight. He noticed the moment her eyes begin to stare at him with curiosity. She was trying to look at his soul.

"What do you see Hinata. Tell me what your eyes can see on me" He asked her without breaking the eye contact.

"I see … pain, anger and … happiness?"

"Your eyes can truly see _everything_"

Sasuke continue walking towards the direction of some restaurant, leaving behind him a bemused Hinata.

_'I wonder what Sasuke meant by everything'_

Sasuke had acknowledged as correct Hinata's assumptions. However, Hinata have no idea what kind of pain or anger he was feeling. She assumed that his happiness what somewhat related to her. But his pain and anger had a name and that name was Uchiha Itachi.

Hinata always had her own opinions about Itachi. As a little girl, to her, he was perfect. However, after she met him, she thought of him as human with feelings and emotions.

**Flashback:**

_"Just remember that kindness and weakness are two different things. I believe that you are really kind. Do not ever change that. You do not want to end up like me. Like a puppet that is being controlled by the elders of a clan" _

**End of Flashback**

Even after the Uchiha massacre, Hinata didn't wanted to hate Itachi. She couldn't. He had been the very first person to believe in her. To see her for what she was and even acknowledge her kindness as a quality and not as a weakness.

But she knew what Itachi meant to Sasuke. Pain.

Itachi was the reason why Sasuke and she had stopped being friends. The reason why Sasuke left for three years. The reason why Sasuke was obsessed with revenge.

She was unsure if Itachi was the reason why Sasuke was acting the way he was acting. However, she knew his dead was related to his behavior.

The two of them keep walking until they found a small restaurant at the end of the street. They seated on a table at one corner of the establishment.

"Hello, what can I get for you?" A waitress asked to Sasuke, completely ignoring Hinata, who was trying to hide from the stares of the men that were there.

Sasuke, decided to ignored her.

"What do you want Hinata?"

"I would take whatever you order for yourself. Thanks"

Sasuke order the food without stop staring at Hinata, which pissed off the waitress, since she was one of the prettiest girls on the village, and Sasuke was completely ignoring her. As a matter of fact, every man on the restaurant was staring at Hinata.

"Look up. I'm getting tired of repairing myself"

"Gomen Sasuke-kun. It is just that I don't understand why men keep staring at me like that"

"The only reason why no one would even dared to stare at you in the past has a name, and that name is Neji"

"Neji?"

"I will explain it to you later. Here is not the place"

The food arrived moments later. The waitress again tried to flirt with Sasuke. However the only response she got was him crossing his arms in front of his chess with his eyes close, until she left his presence.

The meal was silence and peaceful. Apparently Sasuke didn't want to deal with the annoying waitress again, since he left the money on top of the table and leaving the restaurant almost immediately after they were finished eating.

They were already walking back to the house, since apparently either of them had an urgency to get there.

"Tomorrow we will began your training"

"Training?"

"I want to test you, and see how much you have improve"

"Hai"

_'Tomorrow I will see if I have a chance of scalping'_

The next day Sasuke took Hinata to the edge of a river that was in the middle of the forest. The water was freezing, and the pines we covered in snow. If it wasn't because Hinata had in front of her the missing ninja how had killed the legendary Orochimaru and two Akaksuki members, including his brother, Uchiha Itachi, she would probably be appreciating the beauty of the place. However, she was there to be "trained" by him, and that thought scared her.

"Byakugan"

"Well then" With that he attacked her.

Hinata made a mental note to give her most sincere gratitude to Kakashi and Gai sensei, if she ever got the chance to see them again, for the special training that they gave her.

During the time Naruto had been gone from the village, she had several special trainings with different people. Over all Neji was the person who she spent more time with, teaching her the secrets of the Byakugan.

One of her special trainings was with Gai sensei and Lee. The training was focus on strict taijutsu. Two months of a living hell for her. They were too intense for her opinion, and with that power of young and with all the other random stuff that they did, made her understand why Neji and Tenten told her that she was going to regretted it sooner or later. Nevertheless, she couldn't quit it, since she had been the person who had asked for it in the first place. But their training had paying her off because her speed as well as her physical resistance in general had significantly improve after the training.

Her other training was focus on ninjutsu, and who better teacher than the copy ninja. Kakashi did not seem to mind, since team 7 was currently broken, and he was personally passing to a rough phase. He mainly felt lonely and somehow guilty for the consequences of his students and teaching some ninjutsu to the Hyuga eldest was some type of distraction to himself.

Hinata manly learned how to perform better air jutsus and even learned that she was also water affiliated as well, which allowed her to learned some basic water jutsus. However Kakashi was a busy ninja, and was constantly on missions, which made her training with him almost impossible due to his lack of time.

"Fire ball jutsu"

"Water wall jutsu"

Sasuke was surprised with what the Hinata that was in front of him was capable of. He was physically stronger than her, but she was more flexible than him, which allowed her to dodge his attacks. Her byakugan allowed her to prevent surprise attacks. However he was faster than her. It didn't matter if she was capable of seeing him, because his speed combine with his ninjutsu were more than enough to allowed him to see her straights and weakest. His sharigan wasn't necessary.

She was good with ninjutsu. However the water from the river was giving her the advantage to perform water jutsus without the necessity of using large amounts of chakra. He could tell that she was acting defensively, and that she was definitely not an expert with water or air jutsus, but knew how to use in the right time the few ones that she had perfected.

_'I wonder if Hinata is just as good as the one that is in front of me'_

Hinata was scared, in completely panic. However, thanks to Neji's trainings she had managed to control her panic attacks during battle. But the battle that she was having against the Uchiha has beyond her expectations. His speed was so fast, that even with her byakugan she could barely distinguish his movements. Each and every one of his attacks were oblivious superior that of hers.

She was definitely fighting defensively because she couldn't get either him to use her gently fish. She was in trouble, lots of troubles since she knew he was not even using his sharigan.

After about an hour or so of training Sasuke knew everything that he needed to know about Hinata's abilities. It was time to end the training. He grabbed his kunai knife, and before Hinata could even respond, she was against a tree with Sasuke in front of her with his kunai on her throat.

Hinata couldn't do anything to avoid the attack, since one second, he was about 20 meters away from her, and the next thing she knows, is that he attacked her from behind, pushing her back against a tree, leaving her completely vulnerable.

_ 'I could use my gently fist'_

Just when she was about to attack, Sasuke active his Sharigan, which made her loose all hope and stopped her attack before it was even preformed.

For a moment she thought that she was going to die, since he didn't move from that position. His legs were intertwined her own, and his weight was completely suppressing her against the tree.

If she could describe in one word was she saw on his eyes at that moment would be _desire._

"Tell me what you see" He placed his free hand against her cheek.

"Desire"

"Are you scared?"

"Hai"

"Why?"

"Because I can't move or defend myself right now"

"That leaves you to my will" He said as he approached his face closer to hers.

"Hai"

Every night Sasuke would hold her possessively, almost as he was making sure she wouldn't leave. However, she would always sleep giving him her back. He would sometimes kiss her shoulders or the back of her neck in the mornings, which always seem to make her nervous, but she somehow managed to controlled them since she wasn't staring at his face, whenever he did that.

But this moment was different. His face was so close to hers that she could feel how whenever he breathed out, she was breathe in. How their noses were toughing.

He never stopped pressing his kunai against her throat.

"Is that so" That was the last thing he said before he kissed her and stealing from her very own first kiss. A soft kiss full of desire and lust. Just the slow and gentle grazed on his lips moving against her lips. But her lips did not give him a response.

Never removing his kunai away from her throat

* * *

Reviews please... some feed back is always good.


End file.
